Pain and Love
by Whitewings1100
Summary: Namine had given up on love. Sora loved Kairi and nothing was ever going to change that. Everything begins to change after she meets a mysterious raven haired boy. Rated T for mild language and blood. DISCONTINUED


Namine's Point of View

It is a beautiful moonlit night as I make my way to the shore of the beach, sketchbook in hand. I decided to come out here to draw because for one thing it's peaceful out here. 'No one comes out here to the beach this late at night.' I think as I sit 2 inches away from the water, not caring if my feet got wet but making sure my sketchbook stayed dry.

But instead of drawing right away, my mind begins to drift. Jealousy and painful memories starts to bubble up inside of me as I begin to think about Sora. The handsome brunette decided to move on with his life and be with Kairi. The pain and memories are still within me but I shrug it off whenever I can.

I'm not mad or jealous that he's with Kairi. Maybe Sora and I were never meant to be. What would have happened if I had confessed my love to him?

Things might have been different. Perhaps not.

I think this over in my mind and sigh. I must have been in really deep thought because next thing I know I practically jump out of my skin as I feel a warm yet rough hand touch my bare shoulder. Then I hear dark laughter behind me.

"Hey there, Namine." Vanitas greeted, "You should've seen the look on your face when I poked your shoulder."

I look in my lap and notice my sketchbook is missing. I look around wildly for it until I see it floating in the water about 20 feet away.

I stare at my drenched sketchbook in horror. "Oh shit." I mutter.

"Namine, don't use such language. It's not ladylike." Vanitas said with a chuckle.

My head whirls around and I glare at him. "Not ladylike? Not ladylike?! I screech, "I'll cuss whenever I want to, you bastard!" I clench my fist and I'm about to send it for his smug face but he blocks my attack and firmly grips my wrist.

"Let go of me!" I screech in pain. I try to break from his tight grip but to no avail. It just results in him tightening his grip.

"I said let go!" I repeated, "I have to get my sketchbook."

"How are you gonna do that?" Vanitas replied, "you can't swim remember?"

My jaw drops in a mixture of shock and anger. "I do too know how to swim!"

"Since when?" he shot back.

"Riku taught me a few lessons." I shout at him. I feel my blood begin to boil.

The dark haired boy releases me. As I cradle my wrist, he challenges, "Well, if the almighty Riku is such a master teacher, why don't you go after your sketchbook right now?"

I reply, "Okay smart-ass, I will." I sit down long enough to take off my baby blue sandals and then start making my way towards the parchment. The sand feels rough to my bare feet from the sharp rocks and the occasional seashell. I feel a rock snag into my ankle and realize I'm bleeding because the water temperature increases a degree or two. I ignore the injury and continue my quest to retrieve my art pad.

Another rock pierces me but this time it's just below the knee. The water temperature rise a couple more degrees as even more blood oozes out of me. Suddenly a dizzy spell overcomes me and I start to fall sideways into the water.

Before I go under, I hear Vanitas holler my name. Before I can scream for help my head strikes the surface of the water with a smack and everything goes black.

After what seems like an eternity, I slowly open my eyes. I'm still on the beach but far from the water. Then I notice that I'm in Vanitas's strong arms. He uses his thumb and pointer finger to lift my chin so he can look me in the eye. I expect him to be angry at me, but he isn't. For the first time since I've met the guy, he has genuine concern on his usually sarcastic face.

As he brushes some of my hair out of my face, he says rather calmly yet nonchalantly, "What were you thinking? You should have come right back to me as soon as you started bleeding."

I blink at him with a confused glaze in my ocean blue eyes. "I had to get my sketchbook back." I reply lamely.

Vanitas raises my chin a little higher. "Namine, your life is more important than that piece of crap."

"It's not crap! That sketch book was very important to me!" I shout up into his face.

"Oh, so you were willing to get seriously injured and possibly die over such a novelty item as that?" Vanitas answered his face beginning to flush in anger.

I'm about to shoot an insult at him when I stop myself. 'Wait a minute. What's with this whole life or death concern crap from him all of a sudden?' I ask myself in bewilderment.

'He never gave a crap about anyone's well-being before. Why the change I wonder?'

Then my mind seems to shut down almost and my cheeks start to turn crimson. 'No, he couldn't possibly be in love with me. That's just not him…..could it?' I wonder in a mixture of happiness, shock, and surprise from the possibility.

"Vanitas, do you love me or something?" I blurt out. I blush a darker crimson, jump out of his arms, and attempt to sprint away from him in embarrassment. I don't get very far when he grips the same wrist he gripped earlier.

I brace myself for the insult that was sure to come from his mouth. He didn't say a word. Before I could blink Vanitas wrapped his arms around me and kissed me. Yes, he kissed me!

It lasted for two minutes then he released me. "Do I love you? Do I love you?" he says, "hell yeah doll face." Then kisses me for another two minutes.

Vanitas then out of nowhere sweeps me off of my feet and into his arms.

"V-Vanitas! What on earth are you doing?" I stutter.

He shrugs his shoulders as he carries me across the beach. "What does it look like?" he says, "I'm taking you home."

"But what about my sketchbook?" I ask him beginning to panic for no reason. It's probably underwater and all my hard work is probably well faded away by now.

"Not to worry." Vanitas replies calmly as he out of nowhere places a brand new sketchbook in my lap.

I stare at the gift in pure joy, amazement and happiness.

"Vanitas! How did you-?"

"After I got you out of the water and cleaned and dressed your wounds, I went to the art store real quick and got you a sketchbook. You know to replace the one you lost." He interrupted.

Out of excitement and sudden adrenaline, I pulled his face closer to mine and kiss him on the cheek. He chuckles and says nothing.

"Where are we going?"

"I'm taking you home, it's getting really late." says Vanitas.

I nod in agreement. It must be 2 or 3 in the morning by now.

My body relaxes and I allow Vanitas to carry me home. We reach my house and before he leaves he gives me one final kiss.

"Vanitas?" I ask.

"Hmm?" he answers.

"Thank you for saving my life and getting me a new sketchbook." I say, a smile forming on my face.

He starts to walk away but stops long enough to say, "No problem. Namine."


End file.
